Leave A Scar
by ajattra
Summary: AU-story. It's Valentine's Day in Terra Nova and Skye gets an intriguing gift that makes her curious about its anonymous sender. Is Lucas Taylor still trying to woo her? Lucas x Skye.
1. Suspicions

**A/N: **This story is written for a Skye/Lucas Valentine Challenge back in LJ. Karenina requested the following: "_an AU fluff piece: Lucas tries to win Skye over in Terra Nova one valentine's day, or their first Valentine's day together_."

This is one of the few attempts I've tried to write fluff (angst & darkfic are generally more familiar to me as a genre), so bare with me. It's set in happyhappyland (inspiration from MissJunie's The Dating Game) where everyone is alive and friends. Expect slight OOCness, because I had a really hard time getting this to work with this couple. Also this is quite longish, since I needed to work it out before I could write a Valentine's Day that would fit *them* I hope everyone enjoys nevertheless!

* * *

><p>1. Suspicions<p>

Valentine's Day in paradise wasn't all that nice to a single girl. Skye woke up with disappointment that morning, having somehow hoped she could've just slumbered through the day, ignored it completely. She had yet to experience a romantic Valentine's Day that wasn't spent in bed with tissues, feeling sorry for not having anyone special. Alas, she had work and couldn't skip it. With this thought returning her to the cold reality, she grimaced, pinching herself to get up and forced her body to move.

She heard Hunter and Tasha working in the kitchen, probably making breakfast together. The morning was all set up for awkward with Hunter around, pining over her like a lovesick puppy. It was like his infatuation with her had gotten worse and worse lately, as if the recent tragedies had awoken him to the fact that Skye might not be around some day. Hunter probably felt like he needed to _carpe diem_ or something, whereas Skye was caught avoiding him because she just didn't – couldn't – see him that way.

After dressing up and fixing her hair (with extra effort spent in hiding the dark rings under her eyes), she joined her roommates in the kitchen, trying her best to convince herself and them about the potential this beautiful morning withheld. Of course once she noticed how lovely the sunshine was outside, all she could think about was all of those cuddling couples picnicking all over Terra Nova with their blankets and delicious food. So her smile ended abruptly, turning into a jaded frown.

"Morning," she said, getting a muffled response from Tasha, who was eating cereal and a strange look from Hunter. Skye took notice of it immediately, stopping in her tracks. "What is it?" she asked, piqued by the way Hunter looked at her, as if he was trying his best to keep a straight face.

"You got something," Tasha noted and pointed at the counter behind her. Skye followed her hand, noticing only now the flowers that lay on the counter. It was a bouquet of graceful flowers with long sleek petals and smooth surface. She assumed they were some kind of prehistoric equivalent of lilies. Skye approached, almost bewitched by the sight, puzzled and worried at the same time.

"These are for me?" she questioned, picking up the flowers carefully and inhaling their sweet scent. Hunter observed her reactions with displease, thinking how he'd never get her to look at him like that.

"There was a card too," he eventually said, pulling it from his pocket and waving it at Skye. Annoyance crept onto Skye's face immediately.

"What are you doing with that?" she asked, reaching for the card, only to have it snatched back playfully by Hunter. He smirked at her, finding her annoyance somewhat of a turn on.

"Come and get it," he teased her, a boyish grin on his face. She tried to snatch it a couple of times, only to have him pull it back just in time. Then she lost her patience, realizing how Hunter was luring her closer to him, and bit her teeth together, refusing to play his games.

"Give it to me now, or I'll make your Valentine's Day _a living hell_," she hissed at him, actually getting Hunter to stop and gawk at her surprised. Skye then snatched the card from him, satisfaction creeping to her face.

"Thanks," she said and pressed the card against her chest, retreating to the window to read it.

"So who's it from?" Tasha inquired and leaned towards Skye, whose expression had grown serious again as she read. "It doesn't say," she revealed, a hint of sadness in her voice.

_You're in my heart, and I wish you'd let me in yours_

She kept rereading the line over and over again, it sounded so heartfelt and sad. There was no name on the card, no strings attached to this strange confession. Skye realized she didn't know at all whom had send this to her, and it made her would feel even lonelier than twenty minutes ago. Feeling a bit wounded by this anonymous gesture, she stuffed the card to her pocket, hoping to forget about it.

But she didn't. Not even when she walked to work, passing by the happy couples holding hands, kissing and whispering lovely things to each other. Not when she changed bandages to patients and listened to their plans for the evening, something special with someone special. The note and the flowers bothered her; they didn't fit into this picture. And what kind of a person would even send something like that without revealing their identity?

* * *

><p>Her day progressed joylessly, this mystery pressing her brain, trying to possess her. The card burned in her pocket, and she found herself looking at it during her break, wondering if she could recognize the handwriting. It didn't seem familiar though, so she abandoned that thought. She became more and more obsessed with this secret, this someone who admired her from a safe distance.<p>

At some point Elizabeth Shannon also took notice of her absent-mindedness and decided to poke some fun at it, thinking she was merely absorbed in her Valentine.

"So is your mind in your plans for the evening already?" Elizabeth asked, having assumed that an attractive young woman like Skye would have suitors, even if her own son wasn't among them. Josh had planned a picnic with Kara for days now, as the two had been inseparable since she'd arrived to Terra Nova.

Skye shrugged at the question, defeated, "Yeah, I'll enjoy sitting in my room alone." Her tone was depressed, annoyed at the person who'd managed to make her feel even lonelier. It hadn't exactly been easy to be in Terra Nova after her secret had come out. There was a lot of suspicion going on and people tended to avoid her.

Elizabeth felt like an idiot, knowing how innocent comments could affect a girl Skye's age just the wrong way. She hadn't wanted to rub it in. "You don't have a Valentine's sweetheart?" she asked with genuine surprise and sympathy.

Skye stopped doing what she'd been doing and looked at Elizabeth for a moment. "I have a friend who's like a brother to me and wants it to be more between us. I also have a secret admirer who thinks a nameless gift is a good way to get me smiling, when really it's not. Now all I can think about is who the hell would send something to me," she explained, her voice tensing more and more as she told her what was on her mind.

Elizabeth found her burst quite endearing, remembering how she'd once had the exact same problems in life. Some things just didn't change. "You don't even have suspicion whom the gift could be from?" she inquired, ready to grasp at anything.

Skye stopped to think about it for awhile, going through the candidates again. Hunter was too jealous to be guilty, Josh had Kara, Max was with Tasha, and she'd seen no one else even give her a second look in months. Then a nagging suspicion emerged. She recalled someone, who'd been quite willing to test her comfort zone: Lucas.

Elizabeth could tell Skye had thought of something. And she saw how vehement Skye was in denying the option to herself, which couldn't be a good sign.

"What did you get anyway?" she asked, crossing her arms, attempting to distract Skye from this unwanted option for a suitor.

"White lilies. They're not exactly local so I think they got them OTG," Skye explained, having been through this in her head a few times now. Her admirer had been through some trouble to impress her, yet thought it better to hide his identity.

"Or then they went by the botanic garden in Station Six," Elizabeth suggested, finding a more believable solution. Her comment however seemed to alarm Skye further.

"You mean the Station where-" Skye started, unable to finish as the picture formed in her head. She could see Lucas Taylor in his handsome glory, spending his time in isolation with the only company that didn't challenge him: a garden.

"Where Taylor's son is currently stationed, yes," Elizabeth nodded with amusement, then quickly realizing what Skye had to be thinking. She recalled the occupation, how Lucas had gone through a lot of effort to woo Skye. Of course a sane man would've given up his intentions for her after she had shot and betrayed him, but Lucas Taylor wasn't that sane, now was he?

"You think Lucas sent the flowers?" Elizabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I honestly don't know," Skye confessed, trying to grasp this theory.

They had found him in the jungle half dead and dragged him back to Terra Nova, where his recovery had been long and painful. The Phoenix Group had fled to the Badlands, but most of the Sixers had actually laid down their arms now that the gate was gone, refusing to continue fighting. Mira and Taylor had struck a deal and turned on the Phoenix Group united.

It had taken a lot of effort to forgive and forget, but most had succeeded. Taylor had stayed by his son's side, guarding his life against any threats. He hadn't wanted Lucas dead, even after his son had stabbed him. It had probably helped that Lucas' greatest sin – the execution of Alicia Washington – had turned out to be a set up to get Taylor to expose himself. Washington had actually been restrained in the infirmary, suffering from a killer headache.

It had taken Lucas a few weeks to get back on his feet, but he was still the outcast of the group. Skye heard he'd suggested the farthest outpost himself, hoping to co-exist with his father with the help of distance. Taylor had taken the offer and Lucas had left. It'd been two months since Skye had last seen him for real: that proud gaze, quick wits and his surreal green eyes. She did recall spotting him at the colony a few times though, lost in thought, appearing less intense somehow. But those were just glimpses.

She'd treated him while he was sick, being one of the few who'd been willing despite his actions. And with time he hadn't seemed to terrifying, just lonely. Skye knew Lucas talked to his father at least once a week, reporting in from the outpost. Taylor told her about their conversations every now and then, as if trying to prove Lucas was able to change, to become a good person again.

And she knew he'd had feelings for her, some strange attraction, or a budding trust. It'd been so overwhelming back then; she hadn't really felt comfortable around him, despite his attempts. But the more she thought about it, the more sense it made that Lucas could be her secret Valentine.

Elizabeth observed her, recognizing that fragile blush. It meant trouble, especially when connected to the Commander's unstable, estranged son. Yet she kept her mouth, wondering if it was such a bad thing for Skye to know someone cared, even if it was someone like him.

"Well good luck finding out," she smiled, patting Skye's shoulder before she slipped away, leaving Skye alone and confused.

* * *

><p>The rest of her shift didn't really work any better. Now instead of a mystery admirer, she kept thinking about Lucas, coddled up in his research station alone, pining after her. It didn't add up. She'd shot him, denied his advances, betrayed him. Why would he still hold feelings for her?<p>

Then an idea came to her, a troubling one. Why couldn't she ask him herself? Well, obviously she'd need to go by rover and she didn't exactly have the trust of the colony these days. There had to be some way to get to him, confront him about this. And as Malcom Wallace passed her by deep in thought, she realized what she had to do.

Skye went after him, following Malcom to the lab and stopping right next to him, waiting for him to take notice of her. She was looking straight at him, leaning against the table in a casual manner. Against all odds Skye realized she was also supporting an excited smile.

Malcom eventually turned to look at her warily. "And how can I help you Skye?" he asked, hoping her problem would be easy to solve. He actually had a date he didn't want to miss and tons of things to do before his work day was over.

"You make deliveries to the outposts all the time don't you?" Skye asked, pleased with her quick thinking. Her demeanor was completely different from a few minutes ago, now she practically radiated confidence. To Malcom however, this was not a good sign.

"Yes, all the time," he admitted sourly, wondering if she could just make her request and get lost as quickly as possible. Skye had the ability to weave people around her finger effortlessly, and he didn't want to be fooled by her – not tonight.

"You don't happen to have a delivery bound to Station Six waiting, now do you?" The question sounded innocent, yet it was anything but.

Malcom felt his good mood vanish instantaneously. He sighed in defeat, "What do you want with Lucas, Skye?"

Skye tried to avert her eyes under his scrutiny, but found it difficult. There really was nothing she could say to make it seem harmless, was there? She was a former co-conspirator of his and he was guarded. Just asking this seemed suspicious. She pursed her lips, feeling uncomfortable with what she was about to say.

"I just want to see him. No planning for a military coup and no scheming, I promise," she admitted.

Malcom didn't look convinced. Yet he felt the strange urge to believe her. Taylor had made him vow he would keep a closer eye on her, but for once Malcom didn't think Skye was a repeat offender. Also he did have a delivery that needed to be made today, and he didn't want to do it himself. The drive was long, the company rude and suffering from a superiority-complex (even if Malcom were to admit that Lucas was more intelligent than he was – which he never would) and it didn't really mesh well with his plans.

He couldn't believe he was actually considering this. She seemed sincere though, like there wasn't a bad bone in her body. Malcom rolled his eyes, succumbing to temptation, "Fine, you can make the delivery I was going to do."

Skye's heart jumped, her brain forgetting for a moment that she was joyous over the chance of meeting Lucas of all people. She felt like dancing, or making a wave with her hands, but her celebration was cut short when Malcom added, "But you will get clearance at the gate, activate your tracker, and keep it short."

Ah yes, the trackers. One of Taylor's brilliant ideas was to punish her and Lucas, and several other members of the colony who were on probation with trackers. They were implanted and went on automatically during unauthorized visits outside the gates. When one left the colony with clearance, the trackers also went on, but there was no alert. Now Skye knew Taylor checked the logs almost religiously nowadays, paranoid in the light of the betrayals of the past. He would know exactly where she'd gone to.

"Fine," she agreed, despite her hesitation. "I promise to behave."

Malcom swallowed the rebuttal on the edge of his tongue, choosing not to rile her up. Perhaps she needed a little trust for a chance? It wasn't like she was very popular these days. Some patients even refused to be treated by her, or so Elizabeth had told him. A wave of sympathy passed through him. Her mother's treatment had been working better so far, and she could spend entire days outside by now, but she was still far from healthy.

"Alright then," he smiled, taking a few steps to pick up a sealed box from the table. He placed it in Skye's hands, the huge box barely fitting into her arms. "These are the samples you need to take him. Have him sign the form, chat, have some coffee and hurry home."

Skye teetered a bit when she tried to hold the box still. Her arms shook nevertheless, and she had to bend her back to get the box into her arms. This wasn't going to be easy, now was it?

"Whatever you say, boss," she groaned at him, sneering with pain as she lifted the box back on the table. A few loose strands of her hair escaped her ponytail, framing her face and she blew at them to get them off her face. Malcom observed her labor with surprising glee. Had she actually done a favor for him?

Skye narrowed her eyes in frustration and asked, "Don't tell me I just saved your Valentine?"

"That you did," Malcom admitted with glee, walking past her incredibly satisfied. Skye on the other hand felt like throwing herself on the box and never picking herself up. Was everyone on this damn colony suddenly lovesick like birds during spring?

* * *

><p>An hour later she'd gotten herself a rover, the codes to it, Malcom's signed permission slip and was ready to go. There were still hours of daylight left, and the couples were all outside enjoying the sunlight, which didn't exactly help her. But on top of that she just had to run into Josh and Kara while she was gathering her things.<p>

"Hey Skye!" Kara greeted her with warmth, being as awesome as always and making it impossible to hate her. Skye had had some feelings for Josh, but they were gone now. She'd realized Josh meant business with her, when he'd turned Skye down without even having the certainty he'd see Kara again. Skye had to respect that kind of commitment, even if she was a little envious of their happiness.

"Hey," Skye greeted lazily, unwilling to stay and chat for long. Josh also looked eager to get to their picnic. He'd been planning it for days.

"What are you up to?" Kara asked, holding onto Josh's forearm gently. It was the most natural thing for them; they made their relationship seem so complete, happy.

"I'm actually due to go on a supply run," Skye explained, suspicion of Kara's sympathetic look sneaking into her mind. _Please don't invite me with you_, she begged silently, unable to withstand the possible humiliation.

"Oh, that's too bad. You could've come with us, we have plenty of food," Kara said, frowning a bit. It was just too much, that look of disappointment. Skye felt like a jerk, until she saw Josh's face. Clearly his idea of a romantic Valentine wasn't having Skye tag along.

"Well, you'll have a great time together, and we'll just hang some other time," Skye said, flashing a strained smile.

Josh mouthed her a silent 'thank you' before he looked at Kara with completely different demeanor. "That's too bad, Skye. We'll definitely have that rain check," he said, sounding sincere, even if Skye knew he wasn't one bit sorry.

Kara was only one who seemed genuinely sad, as the moment stretched on. Skye then realized she had to tear herself away and get going.

"Well, you two have a wonderful evening. I need to get going," she quipped, and turned around while she still could. She then made a run for it and refused to look back, fearing she'd be pulled right back into a happy couples retreat if she didn't resist.

Skye didn't allow herself to relax until she was back at the rover and had checked that everything was in order. The samples were in the backseat, Malcom's forms settled next to her on the passenger seat. She'd also gotten a sonic gun from Malcom, something he'd insisted because of _the wildlife_, even though it was quite clear Malcom was more worried about Lucas than some hungry dinosaur. Skye had accepted the gun, albeit finding it very unlikely she would have to use it, especially on her secret Valentine.

She observed herself in the mirror for a moment, silently asking herself if it was a smart thing to go to him alone. But the words on the card haunted her; they were so simple, so honest. She needed to know for sure if it had been Lucas (not that there were many other viable options). So she started the car and headed for the gate, feeling the excitement in the bottom of her stomach. She'd missed the exhilaration of her previous lifestyle, even if it'd been dangerous and brought her almost nothing but harm. Life nowadays just seemed so ordinary.

She was stopped at the gate, and the guard gave her a long look while he went through Malcom's papers. Obviously he suspected foul play, yet couldn't ask Skye about it. "I'll have to call the Commander, new policy," he explained, turning the channel on his radio and drying Skye's throat. What if Taylor said no?

"Commander, we have an authorized supply run from Malcom Wallace to Outpost Six. The delivery is being made by Skye Tate. How should I proceed, over?" the soldier spoke into his radio patiently. Skye's nerves were under pressure, she feared it would end right here, despite her preparations.

The line on the other end remained quiet though, as if Taylor was hesitating. Skye could imagine his contemplative face; it had to be the same one he had when she made an unexpected move in chess that puzzled him. It'd been awhile since their last game, nowadays Lucas was pretty much all Taylor talked about, apparently finding no one else who was willing to listen besides Skye. She didn't mind listening, it'd become an interesting part of her week.

"Let her go," Taylor's voice responded a moment later. It felt good to be trusted again, like she might one day get back to the way things had been between them: No extra questions, no backtracking her steps and suspecting her every move. Just trust.

"You're good to go," the soldier said, motioning them to let her pass. Skye nodded back at him weakly, not sure what she was doing. The rover got going slowly but once she got through the gate, she put more speed on her, eager to get away from Terra Nova.

TBC


	2. Second Chances

**A/N: **And the second part where our lovely Lucas makes an appearance ;) And welll... sexy times of course :)

* * *

><p>2. Second Chances<p>

It was lovely outside the gates at this time of year: the nature was fresh and lush, everything was screaming for attention with bright colors. The dinosaurs didn't come by the road much and it was easy to spot them at a distance, but Skye kept her eyes open. She missed her trips OTG, however, recognizing that she needed to live more responsively with this new chance at life. She wondered if Lucas had perhaps adopted the same pattern of thought, choosing start anew little by little.

The trip to Station Six took a little over an hour, but the drive was pleasant and the road was in good shape, so it didn't feel as long. It was interesting that Station Six was the biggest outpost they had with the dome for the botanic garden stretching over a wide area, yet it had always been quite outmanned. Skye recalled there'd been an accident there one year, a disease that had taken out most of the research team. They hadn't really been replaced, so the only people on the outpost were the visitors that came by.

Taylor had asked that the station be used only during daylight hours, which meant that everyone who had business there would drive in during the day and out before nightfall. Everyone except Lucas, who lived there full time, monitored with the tracker and the daily reports he gave.

Some people thought Taylor was nuts for giving Lucas so much leeway, basically a base of operations of his own, but Skye had realized there was no other option to mend the infected relationship besides time and distance. Besides Lucas was a genius, he did important work out there, and according to Taylor the arrangement was working out.

Skye parked the rover near the entrance of the complex, grabbing her satchel and the documents. She threw a hostile glance at the samples and decided she'd make Lucas carry them. They were his after all. She walked to the door, bracing herself with an inhale and an exhale before she rang the doorbell. Then she waited, anticipation clinging onto her body like a second skin.

A moment later she heard a click and a pull, and then the door opened. Lucas stood behind it, visibly surprised when he recognized her. His hair was messy and he looked tired. She could tell he'd worn the same clothes for awhile now, they were frumpy and full of stains. He fit the stereotype of an absent-minded scholar perfectly, if you didn't count his rugged beauty. Skye felt like sinking into his intense eyes for a moment there, having forgotten how pure their green was.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" he asked sarcastically, stepping closer to her. His voice was soft, almost caressing. Skye batted her eyes a bit in bewilderment, before she realized how scatterbrained she was acting. It woke her like a good slap in the face.

"I have a delivery for you," she said, handing him over Malcom's papers, which he took without objection. His fingers brushed against hers while he did so, and the small contact felt as electric as ever, but not as overwhelming as before – no, this was completely innocent.

Lucas read the papers she'd given him, leaning against the door frame casually. His sleeves were rolled and the top buttons of his short were open, revealing a glimpse of his chest. Skye shivered when she thought about the scars he still had to carry because of her. She was tempted to lean in and get a better look, yet chose not to. She wasn't here for that.

Lucas took his eyes from the papers now, capturing her attention fully the same instant. "Alright, you have a delivery," he said with amusement. "Now tell me why you're really here?"

Of course he just had to be as vigilant as ever, Skye thought bitterly, realizing she had no excuses for him today.

"I wanted to see you," she blurted, hoping he'd just leave it there.

Her honesty seemed to pique him even more though. "Why?" he asked her again, straightening himself, his seemingly easy-going demeanor changing with that question.

She just wasn't willing to discuss it outside, where he had the option of slamming the door to her face any moment he chose to. Skye stared right back at him, not giving him an inch of control over her.

"We can talk about that inside," she said with assertion, then adding, "But if you want me gone, just sign the form, and I'll be right on my way."

It didn't show, but she was silently begging for him not to send her on her way, not when she'd gone through all of this trouble to come here. Skye couldn't quite explain it; she just needed this right now, whatever this turned out to be.

Lucas took a moment to absorb her words, before he opened the door all the way and motioned her to step inside. "Be my guest," he said, inviting her into his evil lair.

"Actually the samples are at the rover," Skye explained and turned around, taking a few running steps to reach the rover. She was happy he'd seen the light and decided not to resist. It would make things so much easier.

She opened the side door and wrapped her arms around the container, lifting it up with great effort. He walked to her slowly, taking notice of her trouble to lift the box and then grabbed hold of it himself, removing it from her hands. He lifted the container easily, made carrying it seem like no task at all. Skye couldn't find the words to thank him, when he'd already started walking towards the complex, leaving her to stand behind alone. She paced after him though, leaving the gun in the rover.

Lucas led them down a dim corridor mutely. She sensed he was somewhat tensed though, and wondered if he got lonely here every once in awhile. Truthfully she didn't know if she could've handled living here alone. But Lucas was a whole different animal, now wasn't he? He thrived in these circumstances, probably feeling right at home.

The corridor ended and they arrived to a long lounge that was filled by sunlight and shadow. There were computers, samples, work desks and all sorts of equipment across the room. But what really caught Skye's attention was the glass doors that connected to the garden outside. It looked so bright and heavenly out there, she could see the plants and flowers.

Lucas put down the container on one of the desks and glanced at her, realizing she was captivated by the garden outside. He didn't say anything for a moment, just admired her. Skye looked as beautiful as always, and was probably still unaware of her own attractiveness. She looked natural, unspoiled by makeup and other feminine tricks. To him it was what made her so alluring.

"I'm surprised," Lucas confessed, waking her from her thoughts. "I didn't think you'd just show up here alone on a day like this."

So he knew what day it was. Obviously it'd been on his mind too, Skye figured.

"It must be something pretty important for you to come here." Lucas had to force himself to remain civil, to keep distance, even when he wanted to call her _Bucket_, pretend she was here to be with him. He'd fallen prey to his desires before and had no intention of doing so again. One of the things he'd learned out here was restraint, self-control. She could be so treacherous when she wanted to, despite her sunny personality.

Skye knew this was her chance, but the words were somehow lost to her. What would she say? How could she just bring it up?

"Don't you get lonely here?" Skye asked, running her fingers over the edge of one of the tables as she approached him. Lucas stood in the shadow while she was embraced by the sunlight. She wanted to pull him outside with her; she didn't like this newly-found reserve for her. The Lucas she knew didn't care what others thought, he did what he wanted to.

Lucas looked at her even more surprised. "I came here willingly," he claimed, amused by her. He honestly didn't get what she was trying to achieve this time.

"Doesn't it get tiresome? Working on something single-mindedly without any chance to unwind?" she wondered, knowing he was putting on a brave act. The card was her proof that even the great Lucas Taylor wanted company, her company. Not too many people did nowadays.

He chuckled and stepped forward, approaching the twin doors to the garden outside. "I'm learning other things and when I'm done, there'll be even less traffic through here," he noted dryly, clearly meaning gardening with his 'other things'.

It sparked a careful smile on her face, "You? A botanist?" She couldn't imagine him, a physicist for crying out loud, tending to living things.

Lucas didn't pay attention to her disbelief; he eyed the garden with serene eyes, actually giving credit to the claim that he was perfectly happy here. It didn't feel right though, didn't fit with the picture.

Skye walked up to him, asking gingerly, "Would you show me?"

Lucas didn't need to be asked twice. He was secretly enjoying every moment of her company. It hadn't been easy to be at the colony after they'd found him. The hostility towards him had been intense, and the gunshot wound had made him weak, bound to his bed. He'd drifted between consciousness and sleep, usually guarded by his own father, but now and then he'd woken up and seen her by his bed. He'd feigned unconscious of course, curious how she could look at him like that after shooting him. She'd treated him like anyone else, mumbled words of regret while she'd thought he wasn't listening.

And once he'd been mobile again, she'd vanished. Just seeing her had been enough to ruin his calm, rekindle those painful feelings again, so he had chosen to come here. His father had approved, naming a few conditions like a weekly report by video and the demand that Lucas needed to make himself useful. But now she was here again, acting like she wanted to be around him, when he so painfully recalled her pulling away from his touch, telling him to stop, and tricking him into an ambush.

He guided them outside to the narrow fairways between the segments where plant life grew. Much of this had been the work of others and they brought in new variety at least once a month, but Lucas had had his own handprint here too. It had been Doctor Kayla's idea that he work in the garden since he was already here, although it hadn't taken long for Lucas to realize that her specialty wasn't plants, but people. The low-key way she approached him every time she came to visit though had made him accept the fact that his father had hired a specialist to visit him. Sometimes they didn't talk at all and sometimes – when he was on a good mood – he told her about things on his mind.

Skye loved the garden; it was so beautiful and alive. She'd lean in and sniff the flowers, or observe how vicious some of the less harmless strains were. They walked for a few minutes, neither of them speaking. Then she noticed the lilies and rushed towards them. Elizabeth had been correct: they did grow here. She studied them, finding an empty spot in their midst, proof that someone had disturbed the flowerbed recently.

Finding courage in the light of the evidence she turned to him, asking, "Why did you send me those flowers?"

Lucas didn't seem to know what she was talking about though. "I'm sorry, what?" he asked, uninterested in the topic and more interested with his impulse to frame her face, to kiss her.

Skye couldn't believe he was still dancing around this, so she dug up the card from her pocket and handed it to him defiantly. "Look, I know the flowers came from you. And that card has been on my mind all day," she told him, hoping he'd give up the act and just tell her.

Lucas took the card in his hand, a frown soon appearing on his face as he began reading. Then he burst into a mocking laughter, "This is really tacky, Bucket," he told her, her nickname slipping by his censorship unnoticed.

Seconds later he took notice of the way she was looking at him: eyes wide, demanding for answers. His smile vanished. "You honestly think I wrote this?" he asked, unable to connect the dots here.

Skye was so angry, so pissed that he couldn't just stop playing games. She pointed at the lilies behind them with her hand, her face showing off her extreme vexation. "Lucas the flowers came from there, I can see you took them," she sighed with annoyance.

Lucas was serious now, still holding onto the card and trying to understand what the hell was going on. He snorted at her, shoving the card back into her hands. "It's not my style," he explained, tired of her accusations already.

"Well it's your scene," Skye argued back, hands on her hips, those smooth lips pursed slightly. He loved it when she took charge, how her body looked like it was meant to be held, caressed.

"I know how you feel about me, Lucas," she continued, suddenly sensitive and anxious. She didn't know this Lucas, who wouldn't say things the way they were. Did he honestly not feel attracted to her anymore?

He didn't care if he was reading into things wrong again, or if it was just a sick game to satisfy her ego. Lucas took her face into his hands and kissed her, relishing the feeling of her lips beneath his. He'd dreamed of this for so long, spent countless nights lying awake, wondering how things could've gone if she'd just let him love her. She opened her lips like she was trying to say something, yet he used the opportunity to deepen their kiss with his tongue. He felt her sink, give up and just enjoy the feeling.

All rational thought flew out the window when he kissed her. It was so different from what she'd imagined, so exhilarating. These sensations were crashing against her body, arousal on top of everything. It wasn't a chaste kiss like with Josh; it was something hungry and passionate. It left her loopy, a little elated, and definitely wanting for more.

Lucas finally parted their lips, hoping he wouldn't see her pull away with hurt, take his affection and spit it right back. She was still standing when they stopped, his second hand having slid down to her waist; it was keeping her up. She relished his taste, trying her hardest to recall what she'd been so angry about. All she could think was the way he looked at her, as if waiting for her to storm off. He was vulnerable.

"That's how I feel about you, Bucket," he told her huskily, his breath stolen by her charms. "But I didn't send you anything, and I didn't write that note."

Skye blinked in shock, believing him now. She'd driven all this way here and for the wrong man. Yet she didn't want to leave now, not even if she'd come here under false pretense. The person who'd sent her the gift had been a coward, something Lucas had never been with her. Then reality reared its ugly head and she was reminded by all the reasons she should hate him: the threats on her mother, the occupation, nearly killing Washington, and stabbing his own father.

Skye pulled away, hating how good his arms had felt. Lucas sighed with disappointment immediately, returning to his formal coldness to protect himself. "Yes, I'm the bastard who cares for you. Go run and find that mystery Valentine of yours," he cursed bitterly.

"Screw that!" Skye snapped at him, her anger rising again. "I don't care who it is."

"Then why did you come here?" he asked with a grin, although you could tell from his voice that he was extremely irritated. She kept sending him mixed signals, and his brain couldn't keep up – not that he'd ever been that good at deciphering human behavior anyway.

Skye wanted to wipe that grin off his face. How could someone grin like that, and then talk with a completely opposite tone of voice. "Because I thought it was you!" she shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

"I thought you might be a decent human being underneath. But you're the same sick bastard that threatened my mom, stabbed my foster father, invaded my home and wouldn't take a 'no' when I said it," she ranted, a hurtful tone creeping into her voice. She even managed to upset herself.

Because she realized she had missed him all these months. Every piece of information Taylor had given her had made her more and more lonely. She'd been by his bedside, praying he wouldn't die, that she wouldn't be a killer. All she'd wanted was to protect Taylor, not harm Lucas. As crazy as it was, she'd felt his pain despite everything that went around them. Perhaps it made her betrayal even worse.

"For the record," Lucas said, defending himself for once, "I was never going to hurt your mother. Yes, I lied to get your help. And I'm not…," he paused for a second, having trouble acknowledging he'd made a mistake, "I'm not proud. I regret that."

His apology diminished her doubts somewhat, made her recognize that the Lucas she'd met all those months ago wouldn't have said these words to her. But there was so much other shit between them, actions he'd done willingly. How could let herself fall for such a man?

Skye swallowed painfully, her throat feeling unusually dry. She didn't know how to respond, what to do. So she turned on her heels and started walking away. Lucas followed her only a few steps behind, trying to catch up, but she kept quickening her paste until they were back inside, and she remembered that he hadn't signed the paper yet. God damnit!

Lucas noticed how she froze when she was about to grab the papers and run off, and it calmed him down. He had leverage; he could keep her here for a little while.

"I hear he talks to you all time, that you're doing well," he said, recalling his most recent conversation with his father, how Taylor would drown him in details of Skye. How he could tell his father cared for her well being like she was his daughter for real.

Skye really didn't want to get into this with him, not when that kiss had put a dent in her armor and made her realize this growing attraction. "The reason I don't have a Valentine is because I'm a traitor," she confessed, knowing she couldn't speak about this with that many people. "I'm still lumped with the rest of you, on constant probation, and on everyone's target list."

She sounded sad, regretful. Well he wasn't. He would've never met her if she hadn't been in that position.

Skye offered him the papers, eyes begging. "Please just sign it."

He couldn't, he wouldn't. Despite the tacky gesture, Lucas really wished he had sent those flowers. He wished he had told her how sorry he was. He wished there was something he could do to make her see he'd changed.

"I'm sorry, for everything." He finally caved in, unable to keep the words inside. She could laugh all she wanted, tear him to pieces, but at least he'd said it.

Her hand shook a bit, her eyes were cast down. She listened to him though, every wall she tried to build collapsing under his stare. She felt that incredible feeling again, his affection. The conflict within her was becoming unbearable.

Lucas inched closer to her, bringing his finger beneath her chin to lift her face so he could see into her eyes. What he saw surprised him: it was a love restrained, right there in her gaze. She fought so hard not to show it, not to give in, but deep down she was already his, had been for a long time now. The confession hung between them unsaid, as Lucas moved his hand to her cheek, caressing her soft skin patiently and waiting for her to say it.

His touch felt good; it was the kind of natural spark she'd seen with Kara and Josh. She didn't need to envy anymore, she actually had it here all along, lying in wait. Skye pressed into his touch lightly, watching Lucas drown in happiness now that she reciprocated his affection. She put down the paper silently, taking hold on his wrist, as he continued to stroke her cheek. Her grip was tender, she relished the feel. And his green eyes sparked with desire and need.

When she pushed herself against him, rising on her toes to meet his lips, he was caught spinning. His hand slid to her neck, he grabbed a hold of her hair, so smooth and silky between his fingers. Skye kissed him fiercely, really allowing herself to enjoy every aspect of him: his feel, his taste, his smell. She wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him with the unexplained fear that he would disappear if she let go. Her lips quivered, when he broke contact to inhale. Everything around them was darkness, and this was light.

"Stay with me," Lucas whispered, the sound of his voice eliciting her wishes.

"I will," she promised him, smiling sweetly.

Her fingers slid roughly across his chest, a nail grazing his skin, causing him to grimace with pain. Her hand stopped and she looked at the spot, the flesh marked by her. Lucas saw what she was looking at, his hand retreating from her hair. He began opening his shirt to show her. Skye sucked her bottom lip in anticipation and watched as he revealed the scars to her. Her hand found the stigma of his gunshot wound once the shirt was open, and she covered it, anguish visible on her face.

"I did this," she told him, her voice tainted by sorrow. She wanted to cover the scar with her hands, and find healthy skin beneath them through some miracle.

"No one's ever given me a scar like that," he simply smiled, completely smitten, no longer blaming her for what had happened.

Skye leaned in to kiss his scar, her lips caressing scar tissue and the sensitive skin around it. It felt insanely good; he could barely keep himself from pulling her away. His hands were on her shoulders, squeezing her and then falling, when she finally stopped. He watched her pull off her shirt, reveal herself only for his eyes. Lucas threw his shirt off as well, admiring her beautiful frame.

He took her hand, yanked her into motion and walked her by another table. Lucas swept the table clean of equipment with his hand, making room for them. Skye opened her pants, wriggling out of them, guessing full well what he had on his mind. Their eyes met again with them communicating silently, and she wrapped her hands around his neck, as he grabbed hold of her and helped lift her on the table.

He pushed between her thighs, snuggling his face in her neck, leaving small kisses across its side. His hand worked behind her back to release the hook of her bra, while his free hand held her neck. He nibbled her skin with his lips, murmuring something she couldn't quite make out, seduction of the edge of his tongue, despite knowing she didn't need that to give in to him – not anymore. His hand finally got her bra open, and his fingers helped slide it off her.

Lucas stopped to look at her, aroused further by this sight. Skye sat in front of him, wearing only her panties now, and she was so delicate, his desire come flesh. And she saw the effects of her nakedness in the way he was lost for a moment, just watching, perfectly content. He was ready to fall apart and be undone just by looking at her. Skye was the sun, burning hotter and hotter the closer he got, yet he didn't care if her shine would blind him. He no longer had the willpower to pull away.

Skye felt his arousal now, it pressed against her thigh eagerly, and she felt a low laugh bubble in her throat, her happiness given voice. With a wink she began working on his belt, opening it and then unzipping his pants.

The action woke him from his trance, a smile curving on his lips as well. Lucas cupped her breast, finding it so perfect in his hand, the way it fit. He rubbed her nipples, pink and hard in his hand. The friction felt heavenly, he teased her towards release. She moaned, her body recoiling unintentionally at the savage sensations. Her desire had never been this powerful, so overwhelming. Her heart was drumming loudly, met only in intensity by the throbbing need between her legs.

She released his pants, pulling them down until they slid off to his ankles. Lucas stepped out of them hastily, holding back a convulsion, as she rubbed his length through his underwear with her hand. Skye just smirked at him, knowing she was doing everything he wanted and more. She wanted to return the favor, drown them both in passion until they could just sink happily and with no regrets.

She was ready, tugging at his waistband playfully, her eyes asking for permission. And everything about her was so soft and inviting, too good to exist. Her skin against his made everything burn, his every sense was clouded by her. Lucas slid his hands on her waist and then down, his fingers clasping her underwear as they slid down, pulling it way along with his hands. She leaned back on her hands, lifted her ass just enough for him to pull her underwear away. And she yanked his down fast, excited. He was hungry for her magic, that spark she lit in her.

She moved closer, his length teasing her entrance. He braced her, tying his hands on her sides, keeping her still. She gave him a slight nod, and he entered her, eliciting a moan from her lips. At first she felt a slight sensation of discomfort in her pelvis, and then he started to move, pressing into her, reaching that sweet spot she was no stranger to. Her hands sought his shoulders, she grasped onto them, her nails digging into his skin.

The pain sparked in his eyes, made him quicken his movement. She moved along, pressing into him with each thrust, her breasts bouncing along the movement, until he could ignore them no more. One hand closed around her left breast, kneading it. His breathing grew faster along with the release building inside. His eyes remained fixated on her though, her pleasure being his priority. He knew she was guiding him to the right place, the right way. So he continued rocking, feeling her move in unison with him towards satisfaction.

She kissed him suddenly, devouring his lips, breathing his name. Lucas sunk faster than he would've liked; he lost control in a blaze and then sweet emotions rushed through him, leaving him full. Skye eyed him curiously as he came, entranced by the view of him so vulnerable.

Lucas didn't stop though, a small hint of resistance visible in his eyes. He lowered his hand, bringing his thumb to her clit and rubbed it slowly, watching her reactions carefully. Skye threw her head back in pleasure, her moans becoming more frequent. He could feel her nails draw blood, yet it only urged him to push her further, until she tensed with a gasp, suddenly freezing still and releasing him.

Lucas caught her as she relaxed, her muscles giving in, her release rushing through her. He pulled out of her, taking her into his embrace with a smile. Her head rested against his head, her eyes weary and body sated. He drew her closer to him, asked her to hold on. Skye wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands twining around his neck while she smiled to his chest. He picked her up, carrying them both towards his quarters for rest.

A moment later they were already slumped together beneath the covers, half asleep, half awake. She rested in his arms, forgetting all about her delivery and timetable or the fact that he still had no signed the papers and Lucas had no intention of reminding her just yet…

* * *

><p>Skye woke up sometime later, alone in his bed, wrapped in a blanket. It took her a moment to place everything and even then she still blushed at the thought of what she'd just done. It was official though, she was in love with him, had been for some time now. She'd just fought it, tried to hide it somewhere deep inside.<p>

She sat up, still holding the blanket on her to keep the chill away. Her eyes discovered her underwear and clothes on a chair near-by, but became more fixated on one of his shirts. She decided to put on her panties and bra and then his clean shirt. His shirt was a bit large for her, its hem covering her thighs half-way. She desperately wanted a shower before putting her own clothes back on. Without further ado, she set off to find him, sneaking silently in the corridor.

Lucas was in the main lounge, leaning against his desk, fully clothed and somewhat serious. He was looking at something, she realized while she tiptoed around. A frown came next, as she approached him from his side and couldn't see yet what he was looking at. Then it suddenly became all too clear, as Taylor's face appeared into view on the wall, and Skye realized she'd walked into a video conversation.

Her expression was priceless, when she realized Taylor had noticed her too and was looking straight at her. Like a deer caught in headlights, she froze completely, not having considered she'd need to deal with him right away. Lucas also noticed his father's gaze was fixated on something else for a change, and he turned with a frown that turned into panic, when he saw her standing behind him.

"I see," Taylor said with a dry tone, "_She's outside_, prepping the rover to head back."

Lucas had lied to his father to cover her ass, Skye realized. She wanted to kick herself and tried to run off next, only to get stopped by Taylor's voice. "Skye, please come forth."

And like a good soldier, she walked right back into view, making her way to Lucas' side. She then leaned against the desk, defeated. "Commander," she said, noticing how the tension was strong enough to be cut with a knife.

Lucas had crossed his arms across his chest; he didn't reach for her, or show any signs of affection. She felt abandoned, but realized why he was doing this. This time she really hoped she would've had the foresight to at least wear some pants.

"So," Taylor said with a hint of amusement. "Did you bring a gun?" he asked next, alarming her already.

Not knowing what to say, Skye gave Lucas a careful glance from her eye corner, hoping he'd tell her what the hell she should say. His eyes were fixated on his father though, so she got no help from there.

"Yeah, it's back at the rover," she explained, trying to keep her tone light and conversational.

"Good. Why don't you go get it, dear?" Taylor instructed her, the underlying message quite clear. Skye chose to follow his command this time, eager to slip away at the first given chance. She made a bewildered nod at the Commander and fled towards the corridor, not looking back.

"Is she gone?" Taylor asked some seconds later, his expressing softening already. Lucas looked at him with bored disdain, tilting his head at the direction she'd fled in. He heard the door close and then gave a nod.

"Are you going to ask her to shoot me?" Lucas asked his father, disbelief all over his voice. Taylor just smiled back, relaxed and easy-going. Yeah, it was just as Lucas had thought.

"It was your bright idea to send her the flowers, wasn't it?" he asked, not knowing whether he should be grateful or pissed off. There'd been no way of knowing she'd link it to Lucas after all.

"The card was a bit tacky," he then added, realizing he couldn't blame his old man for this stunt, not when it'd brought her to him so brilliantly.

Taylor rolled his eyes. "I thought it was tacky too," he then admitted, shooting a blaming look off-camera.

"Washington wrote it?" Lucas guessed, the idea immediately feeling quite solid to him.

"It worked, didn't it?" a disembodied female voice commented on their conversation, bringing Taylor to a full-on smile. Lucas just shook his head slightly; unconvinced with the way these adults were interfering with his life. It felt good to know they cared though, even if it had been an elaborate ruse that had conveyed this caring.

"So you should probably send her back soon. It'll get dark in a little over an hour," Taylor said a-matter-of-factly, gaining an instant reaction from Lucas. His cold expression shattered, leaving behind worry and passion.

"I'd like to keep her for the night," he commented, not believing he had to ask his father for permission. The humiliation was all over him, but the prize was good enough to withstand it.

"Fine," Taylor admitted. "But she's driving back first thing in the morning."

Taylor was still acting like a protective father figure, even when it'd been him, who'd pushed them together in the first place. Lucas feared he'd never grow to understand that man. He was glad he didn't have to.

"Of course," he said, fully intending to allow that little detail to slip his mind too. Maybe he'd hold her here for a few days. The jungle was so dangerous, the rover could malfunction and it would be irresponsible to leave her outside in the cold. Anything could happen really…

Skye jogged back to him, this time wearing pants and holding the gun in her hand. She sat on the desk and showed the gun to Taylor, pursing her lips in disapproval. "What now?" she asked, fully expecting things to get ugly.

"It's probably better you don't drive back tonight. It'll be pretty dark if you leave now. So you're going to sleep over and use that gun on him if he gets too frisky," Taylor advised with a strange gleam in his eyes while he spoke to her. Skye wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but something was definitely going on.

But she had no objections to his instructions this time, so she nodded faithfully, accepting this for now.

"Alright, I will," she said with twisted delight, feeling Lucas stiffen next to her, clearly thinking she might actually shoot him again.

"Don't worry Commander," Lucas said, finding an ounce of his famous arrogance, "I'll look after our Skye."

"You do that," Taylor said to them, and cut the connection.

Skye was left staring at the blank screen suspiciously. "Something's up with him," she observed, gun sitting on her lap. It took her a second to notice Lucas was eyeing the gun and her in turns.

"Like I would shoot you again," she complained, finding his worry endearing.

"You just might. You're very unpredictable," he joked with a serious tone, almost fooling her.

Skye pumped her shoulder against his gently. "I bet _this calculation_ just drives you crazy," she twisted the word crazy with a hiss, looking straight at him.

"Oh, you can believe it," Lucas responded, recalling the times he couldn't make any sense of her. Now he knew he didn't have to. He already had her heart.

Then she was already kissing him, lifting the gun from her lap to the table, where it lay forgotten as they were lost in kisses for the rest of the evening.

-fin


End file.
